


honey drip drip drippin'

by wvlfqveen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvlfqveen/pseuds/wvlfqveen
Summary: Cheryl is on a mission to replace bad memories. Toni, as always, comes along for the ride.





	honey drip drip drippin'

**Author's Note:**

> well, let me just start off by saying i have NO IDEA what possessed me to complete this fic thats been sitting over a year in my drafts (ever since that one episode where cheryl wears THAT jacket for the first time), other than like. horniness and a need for more actual smut that doesnt just skirt around what wlw do with each other. m/m smut is usually so intense - i wanted this to have some of that intensity too bc although m/m fic is great, it doesnt really represent what people with vaginas (im aware wlw and "people with vaginas" arent always synonymous-trans and nonbinary people exist- im just wording it that way since cheryl and toni have vaginas canonically and in this fic) experience, not fully
> 
> so yeah. enjoy this completely useless piece of writing. it's 1 am so this is obviously unedited. CHEERS! 
> 
> title is taken from the song honey by lay. very horny highly recommend it

Thistlehouse will never be Toni’s favorite place in the world, she thinks, but Cheryl’s smile as she leads them through the gates is worth it. 

“Why the long face, Cha-cha?,” Cheryl asks, unlocking the door. Toni rolls her eyes and nudges her back.

Her Southside Serpents leather jacket-clad back.

It’s a very nice back. 

“I thought we were past that nickname,” Toni answers distractedly.

“We’ll find a new one,” Cheryl promises. They walk into the house. She throws her keys down onto the coffee table, but does not take off the jacket even as she bends down to kiss Nana Rose’s cheek.

“Cheryl,” Nana Rose greets. “Did you have fun, dear?”

“I did, Nana,” Cheryl says sweetly. “Toni is here, too.”

Nana Rose meets her gaze. Her functioning eye seems to glint. “I did notice,” she says drily. Toni coughs to cover a laugh. “You girls go upstairs and rest. I’ll be here, as usual.”

“My watchful bodyguard,” Cheryl jokes, and her voice is as dry as her Nana’s. “Call if you need anything.”

Nana Rose waves them off and Cheryl leads her upstairs by her hand. 

“God, this place still gives me the creeps,” Toni admits. Cheryl’s hand tightens around hers.

“I’m working on it,” she promises. They step into her room and she shuts the door with her back, staring at Toni the entire time. 

Toni’s face feels warm all of a sudden. “What?”

Cheryl reels her in, grabbing her other hand, too. “I have a lot of bad memories here,” she says, mouth tightening briefly. “So I want to make good ones.”

“That’s great,” Toni says sincerely. Cheryl smiles. 

“You really like this jacket on me, don’t you?”

Toni blinks. “Huh?”

“You’ve been distracted. And you’re staring a lot.”

“Well,” Toni says, taking hold of the lapels. “You look really good in red.”

Cheryl’s smile turns smug. Her hands drop to Toni’s waist. “I know.”

“I haven’t stopped thinking about that cape,” Toni admits, and wow why does her voice sound like _that._ “You know, the night you-”

“The night I saved you,” Cheryl finishes, eyes going all soft, the special gaze she has for Toni and Toni only. “I remember.”

“Very Red Riding Hood,” Toni says, a little out of breath. They’re so close now, and Cheryl is so warm. It’s hard to think and breathe.

“Except I don’t need a hunter to save me, so what does that make you, Topaz?”

Toni smirks. “The wolf, of course.”

“Oh, yeah?,” Cheryl murmurs, eyes dropping to Toni’s mouth. “Are you gonna eat me?”

“Are you gonna let me?,” Toni wonders, sounding calmer than she actually feels. She can feel her own heartbeat pounding away in her throat. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Cheryl says, closing the distance between their faces slowly “with no hesitation.”

They have kissed so many times, yet it never fails to make Toni suck in a breath. Every time, it feels like something has clicked into place, like something was missing. 

She presses her against the door harder, and she lets go of the jacket to cup her face. Cheryl sighs against her mouth and her hands tighten on Toni’s waist, tongue pressing against her lips. 

When they break apart, they’re both breathing hard, and Toni thinks their roles have reversed because suddenly she feels like Red Riding Hood, in danger of being swallowed whole. The look on Cheryl’s face can only be described as _hungry_. 

“Good memories, right?,” Toni asks. 

“Take me to bed, Antoinette,” Cheryl commands in return. 

So Toni does. She pulls her by her jacket and over to her bed and pushes her down. Cheryl goes pliantly, bouncing a little on her mattress and spreading her legs invitingly when she settles. Toni straddles her and wastes no time before attaching her mouth back where it belongs. 

Cheryl outright _moans_ when Toni bites her bottom lip and sucks into her mouth. 

“You’re so hot in my jacket,” Toni praises, low and hoarse and right into Cheryl’s ear as she lets her hand wander, first down to her waist, then below her chest, approaching where Cheryl wants her but not quite.

“We can be kinky later, this is too hot to fuck in,” Cheryl complains, but she sounds just as affected as she is. 

Toni chokes, a sound between a laugh and a staggered inhale. “Whatever you want, baby.” She pushes at the jacket and Cheryl sits up to help her, throwing it over the side of the bed with little care before pulling her back down.

A lot of what Cheryl does and says every day is an act she puts to protect herself against the world -Toni could see that from the moment they met- but when she kisses she’s achingly honest, fingers tight in Toni’s hair, mouth hot and pliant. Toni moves from straddling her to laying between her legs just to feel more connected, chest against chest and hips against hips. 

Cheryl groans a little. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

She’s right. “So are you,” she points out and clothes go flying so quickly it’s a wonder they don’t break something. Toni nearly groans at the sight of Cheryl sprawled out underneath her, lean and lithe, red mouth thoroughly kissed and eyes dark. 

“What do you want?,” Toni asks, lays down again so they’re touching everywhere. The skin-on-skin contact feels _incredible_ even with their bras and underwear still on. Her hands drift down to shapely thighs and Cheryl arches. “Tell me what you want, babe.”

Pressed together as they are, Toni can feel her full-body shudder. “You promised to eat me, didn’t you?” She reminds Toni, giving her a defiant look that would work better if she didn't look so eager and flushed. 

As it is, Toni leans down to capture her girlfriend’s mouth hungrily again, licking her way inside. She groans when Cheryl bites down, and swallows the answering groan when Toni reciprocates. She reaches a hand down and hitches Cheryl’s leg higher, grinding down a little. 

“You have no idea,” she says lowly, as Cheryl brings her other leg up and tightens her grip around Toni “I want to eat you whole. But you have to be specific, babe. This is new for us.”

Cheryl groans, half exasperated. “I’m not a babbling virgin.” Then her eyes shine in that mischievous way Toni has learned to love and fear in equal measure, and suddenly Toni is the one flat on her back, Cheryl hot and heavy on top of her. 

“You’re too slow,” Cheryl complains. “So I’ll start.” Her hand sweeps down to her underwear with no preamble, and Toni moans at the relief it brings to her clit, even if Cheryl’s touch is way too teasing and over the fabric. 

“I want you to eat me whole,” Cheryl starts, and Toni sees stars behind her eyelids. Oh, God, dirty talk. “I want you to have my taste in your mouth for weeks,” she accompanies that with a firm grind of her palm right where Toni wants her, and Toni arches in response, hips twitching upwards. “I want you to think about me and ache when you’re in class. I want you to touch yourself, fuck yourself on your pretty fingers at night in your bed, thinking about me.”

“Fuck, Cheryl,” Toni moans, clutching at her. She realizes she hasn’t really been an active participant in a while and scratches her nails lightly through Cheryl’s hair, then sweeps her hands down her back, skin soft and hot under her palms. 

“You’re so wet already,” Cheryl observes, sounding a little breathy, and finally, she puts her hand inside Toni’s underwear. “I’ve wanted to touch you all day, bend you over the back of a pool table in the _White Wyrm_ and eat you out till you scream.”

“Oh my God,” Toni groans, and it’s basically half a sob, even though the bar is the last place she wants to think of in this context. Cheryl’s hand is relentless, no longer teasing but firmly circling her clit, first with one, then two fingers. 

“I’m not gonna touch you inside today,” Cheryl says, eyes intent on Toni’s face, “I’m not really well-versed in fingering with stiletto nails.”

“That’s- ah- that’s fine,” Toni reassures her, but she feels barely coherent at this point. “I’m not really into penetration.”

“Oh, that’s good. Can I eat you out until my jaw is sore then keep going?”

“I don’t know, can you?,” Toni says, just to be funny.

She barely has time to feel pride at the stunned expression on Cheryl’s face before she’s flipped on her stomach and her legs are tugged up until her back is arched and her ass is in the air. All that cheerleading must be good for her strength, Toni thinks, dazed.

“Brat,” Cheryl says fondly, and Toni jolts with a high-pitched yelp as a hand slaps down on her right ass cheek. “I’ve never done it before,” Cheryl reveals, “but I’m a fast learner and good with my mouth. I’ve wanted to taste you for weeks.”

Toni groans into the duvet underneath her. “Touch me,” she begs, because Cheryl’s hand is not back on her clit yet and Toni is _dying,_ aching and dripping down her inner thighs, skin on fire. “Baby, please.”

“I like it when you call me that,” Cheryl admits. Their thighs finally connect, and then two fingers are pinching her clit. Toni sobs.

“I’m gonna eat you out, and then you’re gonna fuck me with your fingers. And after that, if I’m not satisfied, I will sit on your face. Is that okay?”

“Oh, oh fuck,” Toni pants, visualising it. Cheryl sitting on her, perfect thighs on either side of her head, Toni able to feel every twitch- “why aren’t we doing that, already?”

She barely recognises her self. Usually, in sexual situations, she is the one that has the upper hand, cool, and suave, and in control. Apparently, she has a weak spot for Cheryl. Go figure.

Chery laughs, low and dark. “I’m too impatient. You made promises you couldn’t keep, sweetheart. Besides, I’ve thought about my face in here,” she flicks Toni’s clit and Toni jolts forward, hands shooting out to keep her balance “every night. Thought about how you would taste, how you would sound. I want to ruin you, Toni.”

“Please,” Toni whines, not really sure what she’s asking for anymore. “Please.”

“Please, what, T-T?”, Cheryl taunts, _still not touching her._ Toni feels half-mad from how turned on she is.

“Fuck me, come on,” she whines, shaking her ass in the air. She doesn’t know if something like that will work on Cheryl but she’s desperate at this point. “I can take it.”

Cheryl spanks her again in response, and Toni moans outright, then nearly yells as Cheryl’s tongue finally swipes between her folds. She clenches her fingers on the bedspread, knuckles white. 

It is a little obvious Cheryl isn’t familiar with the act, but her enthusiasm far makes up for it, eagerly licking into her entrance and around her clit, and then her lips wrap around it and suck, and Toni’s thoughts scramble as her orgasm already looms overhead, like a wave getting taller and taller just to crash and destroy everything down in its path. 

Toni can’t even speak, just moan and chant Cheryl’s name as she shakes on her tongue, and then she nearly cries as she’s pushed back on her back and that tongue moves away from where she wants it.

“Shhh,” Cheryl soothes her. Her hair is messy, her chin and mouth all wet, her lipstick smudged, and Toni has never seen a more beautiful girl in her life, suddenly getting hit with affection so strong, it steals all remaining breath from her lungs. 

Then Cheryl’s tongue moves back down again, and Toni can only feel horny. A strangled cry rips from her throat and her hips hike upwards, trying to seek more contact, but Cheryl’s drapes an arm over her hipbones to hold her down, and yeah, that’s all it takes for Toni to rush head-first into one of the best orgasms in her life.

When she can finally breathe and be aware of her surroundings again, Cheryl is laid out beside her, head pillowed on her chest, and right shoulder moving slightly. Toni follows the movement and groans. 

“Cheryl,” she moans, more of a breath than a word. Cheryl keeps touching herself, hand working furiously between her legs. “Get up here.”

Cheryl finally seems to listen and sits up shakily. She looks wrecked already, so of course Toni has to kiss her hard, sucking on her bottom lip and then her tongue just to taste herself. Cheryl moans into her mouth and her hands come up to take Toni’s bra off. 

Toni huffs a laugh against her mouth. “I can’t believe we didn’t do that earlier,” she says, as she moves to take Cheryl’s bra off, too.

“We were busy,” Cheryl points out, but she’s laughing too, eyes sparkly. Toni kisses her again, more tenderly, and Cheryl sighs. 

Toni lies back down and tugs on her arm. “Not to ruin a very tender moment, but I was promised facesitting.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes, but she straddles Toni and climbs up her body eagerly, until she’s finally hovering over her face, looking unsure for the first time. 

“Aw, don’t get shy on me now,” Toni teases, but she can’t make eye contact to see her face, not really. Her pussy is _right there_. She’s not as clean-shaven as she expected, but the light ginger hairs look recently trimmed and shaven around her bikini line. Toni doesn’t really care either way. Body hair is natural. 

She moves her hands up and thighs and grabs her ass firmly. Cheryl bites her lip and breathes harshly through her nose above her. 

“Tap me if you can’t breathe or if you want to stop, okay?” Cheryl suggests. 

Toni thinks she’d rather stop breathing than stop eating Cheryl out, but she appreciates the thought. “Yeah, yeah,” she reassures her distractedly, and pulls her down to her mouth.

Cheryl’s moan is actually so loud, Toni can feel it vibrate through her body. Toni answers her with a groan of her own, right against her, and Cheryl pitches forward with a jolt, nearly crashing her before she rights herself. Toni can’t claim she tastes good- genitals are genitals no matter what soap someone uses - but she smells and tastes clean, and her sounds and feel of her body are worth the sticky and sore jaw she’s rapidly getting, and the way she can barely breathe due to the location of her nose. 

“Baby, I’m close,” Cheryl says above her, sounding surprised about the fact, so Toni doubles her efforts. It’s been a while since she did this, but she doesn’t hesitate as she licks around Cheryl’s folds, circles her clit then dips in her entrance. Cheryl moans and grinds down, and then Toni has the brightest idea ever. She caresses up Cheryl’s thigh, does some yoga-worthy maneuvering of her wrist, and pushes a finger inside Cheryl.

“Oh, fuck,” Cheryl hisses, hips stuttering. “Keep going,” she pleads, and Toni, as always, listens.

One finger becomes two, and Toni ignores the ache in her neck and jaw and fingers, because she can tell Cheryl’s close, soaking her thighs and Toni’s face, and her walls viciously clamping down on Toni’s fingers as Cheryl moans like she’s dying, uncharacteristically uncomposed.

“T-T! Toni!,” Cheryl grinds out, and oh fuck, Toni throbs at how wrecked she sounds, despite how overstimulated her clit is. It kinda hurts. Toni crooks her fingers and sucks on her clit, and Cheryl’s thighs clench so hard Toni’s hearing is cut off for a second as her girlfriend comes and shakes through it.

It takes a while until Cheryl can move again, and Toni just pats her gently through it, trying to breathe. She moves off on shaky legs and collapses beside Toni, skin flushed from the roots of her hair down to her chest. Toni gives one breast a little squeeze and bounce, and laughs at Cheryl’s affronted look.

“You okay?,” Toni inquires.

“More than okay,” Cheryl admits, and a soft smile overtakes her face, unlike anything she really shows outside. Toni loves it.

“Wanna go shower and fuck in there, too?”

Cheryl laughs and scoots closer, tucking her face in Toni’s neck. Toni pulls her leg up so it covers her waist and weighs her down in the best way. “In a bit, you insatiable demon.”

“Oh,” Toni laughs, tickling the skin behind Cheryl’s knee just to see her squirm, “I’m the insatiable one? I seem to recall someone saying they’ve thought about eating me out on one of the pool tables at _White Wyrm_ which is probably an even dirtier place than the toilets.”

Cheryl’s grimaces. “It’s a fantasy and it’ll probably stay one.”

“We’ll compromise. I’ll let you eat me out in my own bathroom.”

Her girlfriend sighs as if burdened. “Fine, I guess. Now, kiss me.”

Toni complies easily, Cheryl humming at her own taste in Toni’s mouth. 

“Now I’ll think of this every time I’m in this room,” Cheryl says. Toni’s arms tighten around her. 

“Good. That’s what you wanted right? New memories?”

“Yeah,” Cheryl says, eyes far away. “I wish I could replace them all now.”

“Baby steps, Bombshell,” Toni says reassuringly, smoothing a hand up her arm. “We’ll do it together, one at a time.”

Cheryl looks up at her, and Toni is hit again by a wave of affection so strong, she finally understands why all her lesbian friends are ready to get married and go live in a farm in the first two months of dating. She doesn’t know what to do with her hands anymore.

“You’re right,” Cheryl says quietly, eyes intense on her face for a moment, before she abruptly sits up and starts pulling Toni along. “Now let’s go fuck in the bathroom.”

Toni laughs and lets herself get pulled along, as usual, when Cheryl is concerned. They have so many memories to replace.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, leave kudos/feedback if you'd like!
> 
> and to those of you who ware waiting for a new debs au chapter i am SO SORRY. I PROMISE I'M TRYING


End file.
